A lover's whisper
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: And it has to be spoken as if to a lover... He had done it right, but never had he guessed she would come back with the wish to repay him. Pairing Ragetti Tia DalmaCalypso. Don't laugh. One shot. Fluff. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but I've started saving up and when I buy them, I'm going to make Pirates 4, 5 and 6. hrrhrrhrr...

Set after AWE. I had a flash of pity for Ragetti after he had to give up his wooden eye. I kept thinking about his whisper to Calypso and this is what came out. Bit of fluff. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared over the railing across the sea, fingering sadly with his eye patch. He missed his eye, and even if he had, by now, stopped missing the old one, he now missed the replacement as well; a replacement that had, for some reason, had a live of its own, somehow.  
But that was gone now, too, and nothing would bring it back. It had been burned, and thinking of that specific incident still made him shudder. No one had ever mentioned that particular event on board the Pearl, and while he was glad, he still was annoyed.

He was glad because he cared not to remember, it had been rather scary.

But he was annoyed because it had been him, after all, who had saved them all in freeing Calypso, hadn't it? He had said the words. Yet no one had ever given him a single word of praise or even thanks. And that was the reason for him being so depressed: He had lost his eye (twice!) and no one had ever thanked him or even acknowledged the fact that it had been him.

He tied up the knot and sighed again as the increasing breeze ruffled his hair which made him smile to himself. He loved the sea, he loved sailing, and he loved the sea even then when she wasn't as nice and calm as she could be, but raging and furious, like she was about to become right now. The waves crashed against the bow of the Pearl and rocked her, making her bob like a toy.

The knot tied, Ragetti was about to turn and see what else needed doing when a wave hit the bow that was larger than the ones before. He was showered with salty spray and blinked, licking the water from his lips, but when he wanted to move, he felt he couldn't. He blinked again, this time in astonishment, but then another wave, again larger than the one before, crashed against the Pearl, washing over deck and dragging him with him before he had even time to blink again. He didn't even hear as someone screamed „Man over board!"

The wave dragged him under, dragged him down, and even as he thought he was going to die, darkness engulfed him and he knew nothing more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He awoke again with the weird feeling of sand under his cheek. Cautiously, he opened his eye to peek around, but all he could see was the perfect white, crystalline sand under him. He slowly sat up and had a look around.

A perfectly normal beach stretched out to his left and right, before him, the waves gently washed ashore and behind him…

Behind him stood a woman. Ragetti blinked.

She was rather ample and well endowed, that much was visible under the men's shirt she was wearing that was far too big for her. Her skirt was unhemmed and frayed, yet she picked up a fold of it as if it was a fine dress of silk when she walked towards him. She smiled when she reached him, and Ragetti couldn't take his eyes of her. Her ginger hair was held back in a braid, but a couple of strands had escaped and were teetering around in front of her face. Her nose and cheeks were covered in freckles and she had the sweetest dimples he had ever seen when she smiled. As she did now.

„Hello", he said, not knowing what else to say. „Eh…where am I?"  
„This is an island", she said, a bit unnecessarily, as he found. It was rather obvious since he could see the beach curving back no more than two hundred yards left and right of him.  
„And where would that island be?"  
She flashed him a grin. „Somewhere in the Caribbean Sea, Anthony."  
„Where do you know my name from? Who are you?"  
She took a step forward and looked up at him. „I be her whom you truly love, Anthony", she said and laid a hand on his chest as she knelt down to face him. „And I brought you here."  
He blinked but couldn't quite keep up. „Uh…"

She laughed, a pearling sound so full of joy that he couldn't help grinning. He stopped grinning, however, when she moved even closer to him.  
"I remember your voice", she said softly. „So gentle, so soft. I remember you, Anthony."  
He swallowed as he suddenly realised whom she was… even if… „You… looked a bit… different the last time…"  
Calypso chuckled. „I was bound in a human form. Now that I am free, my appearance comes from your own heart."

He tried to smile again but failed. Suddenly, he was just scared, very, very scared, because he remembered Calypso's wrath towards them who had bound her. But she looked at him so friendly, so…  
„Anthony", she said, tilting her head. „Don't be afraid of me. I came to thank you."  
"Eh… what for?"  
„For the words." She leaned forward and he shuddered and closed his eye as she whispered into his ear. „You alone felt enough compassion to utter these words as they had to be", she whispered, making him shudder. „Spoken as if to a lover." Her lips brushed his earlobe and he swallowed. „As if you had been my lover, and for three heartbeats, you were." She slowly leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. „Don't fear me", she whispered, leaning closer so he could feel her breath on his cheek. He still hadn't dared to open his eye.

„Anthony." Whispered as if to a lover…

„Calypso…" he whispered and felt her lay both hands on his cheeks. He wanted to say more, to say he had been glad to help, that he would gladly do it again, and a thousand other things were suddenly there in his head that he wanted to tell her, but before he could do so much as open his mouth, her lips met his and he forgot every single one of them.

Her lips were warm and soft, inviting and sweet, and he opened his lips to her, feeling his blood race and hearing his heartbeat drone in his ears. His hands, acting on their own accord, cupped her face and his thumbs caressed her cheeks as their kiss deepened. Her hands wandered to the back of his head and ran through his hair, down his back and up again, then she opened his belt, flapped the halves of his shirt open and pushed them down his shoulders. He felt his blood pounding in his ears as she ran her hands down his bare chest.

When she finally leaned back, he was so out of breath that he couldn't even open his eye at first, but when he opened it, he saw her smile at him and couldn't help but smile in return. She slowly got up. „Be mine today, Anthony", she said in a low voice and pulled her shirt over her head. „Be mine", she said again, dropping her skirt. She stepped free of it and, naked, knelt down before him again. He swallowed and felt his mouth go dry.

She smiled and leaned against him, pressing her naked body into his embrace, and kissed him again, hungrily, greedily, and full of passion. He buried his hands in her hair, feeling his own body respond in a way that his consciousness had never dared to think of on its own.  
She broke free of the kiss after a while and, smiling under half-closed lids, started to undress him very slowly, covering his body in small, soft kisses as she did so. His world slowly started to spin as he leaned back and his back touched the soft, warm sand.

Her hands were everywhere, caressing him, exploring him, making him shiver all over with their gentle touch. Her lips joined her hands, covering his body in kisses.

A deep moan escaped him when he felt her hair brush the skin of his thighs. He opened his eyes and looked down, only to meet her eyes looking at him, filled with passion. „Anthony", she whispered. „Say my name."  
„Calypso", he whispered with a shaking voice, and she scrambled up and laid down on top of him, binding him to herself in a feverish, hungry and passionate kiss. Then she tugged at his shoulders and he rolled on top of her.

She moaned his name when he took her, smiling dreamily while raking his back with her nails, and he could not stop kissing her, not even when his body finally gave in to the tension and his soul exploded in a burst of fire that completely engulfed him. Heavy and limp he lay on top of her and fought for his breath as her hands were gently caressing his back and tousling his hair. The gentle breeze coming from the sea dried the sweat on his back.

„Anthony", she whispered after a while and he opened his eye. „I am sorry, my love, but you must go now."  
Feeling his heart grow heavy inside his chest he nodded and rolled down from her to dress himself. If only he could stay here forever…  
„This is no place for you", she said softly as if she had been hearing his thoughts. He smiled apologetically as he buckled his belt.  
„Anthony", she said and placed a hand on his cheek. He tried to smile, but failed utterly. „I don't really want to go…"  
„You have to. You can not stay here." She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him again, and he held her tight, one hand on her back and the other cupping on of her round and firm buttocks. „I want to stay…" he muttered into her ear. „Or at least take you with me…"

She leaned back and smiled. „But you take me with you", she said, placing a hand on his heart. „There you take me with you, in your heart. I will always be close."  
The way she said it, and the way she smiled, made him finally able to smile again. „You are so beautiful", he muttered and kissed her again. She chuckled softly as he released her. „So are you, my love."  
He blushed and looked away.  
„No", she said. „I mean it. You are the most beautiful man in the world."  
He looked back at her, still glowing, but she kissed him again and for some reason, it was easier to believe her than tell her that he believed himself to be the most homely man sailing the seven seas…

She placed her hands on his cheeks and bend down his head. „I love you", she said and kissed his left eye. He opened it and blinked as she lifted the eye patch, but before he could protest, she kissed the right eyelid that covered the empty socket before putting the patch back.

She kissed his lips again and took his hand. „Come", she said, and he followed the tug of her hand in his, wading into the waters.

„This is where we part", she said and ran a hand through his hair. „I will always be with you. Whenever you feel the wind in your hair, it is my hand caressing you. Whenever you feel the salty spray on your lips, then it is my kiss."  
He swallowed and felt so reluctant to go, but she shook her head. „You can not stay here, my love. You have to go back. Swim. Dive, and when you surface, you will be back. But you will take me with you, never forget that."

He nodded and sighed, but what could he do? So he slowly turned and waded out a little more, until the water reached his chest, before turning again. She was still standing knee-deep in the water, and he drank the image of her naked body before he turned again and dived into the waves.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He surfaced and a roaring wave hit his body and almost dragged him underwater again. It was dark, and the wind lashed more water in his face. He gasped for air and held his breath as the next wave hit him.

„Man over board!"

Treading water, he looked around and saw the ship less than twenty feet to his right. He swan towards it through the rising waves and managed to grab a rope that had been thrown into his direction and his comrades dragged him on board.

"What are you smiling at, ye stupid bilge-rat?", Pintel asked him as he sat down on deck.  
Ragetti grinned. „I've had a nice dream there, in the water", he murmured and his friend scoffed at him. „Could've dreamed forever. Why didn't ye grab some piece of rope when that wave washed ye away?"  
Ragetti shrugged. „Don't know…"  
Pintel crouched down beside him. „Everything all right? Ye look awfully pale…"  
„I had the strangest dream", Ragetti said again. „I dreamed of Calypso kissing me…"

Another man, not Pintel snorted. „And what else? Did she send you some mermaids to serve ye?"

„No, she kissed my eyes", Rageti replied tartly, realising that his eye burned from the saltwater. Especially the empty socket burned, so he lifted the patch to rub it. But he stopped in mid-move and saw Pintel's face freeze. He blinked.  
„I'll be damned", Pintel whispered. „I'll be damned."

Ragetti slowly removed the eye patch and blinked several times again, and finally had to bring a hand to his face to touch both his eyes to assure himself that he wasn't imagining things.  
„Ye said Calypso kissed yer eyes?", Pintel asked. „I'll be damned if she hasn't. Ye've got yer missing one back, me friend."  
Ragetti looked up with a happy grin and shook his head.

He was alone on deck, long after the storm had slackened, and watched the moon settle onto the water as if preparing to set sails, as well.

„Thank you", he whispered into the night air around him, and a gentle breeze sprang up and ruffled his hair.


End file.
